Wasted Time
by Potato-Love
Summary: Kevin was never lucky, not with adults, at least. alien Force Contains mentions of Child and Drug abuse. Read at your own expense. Alien force
1. Abandoned

Disclaimer: I don't own Ben ten, though I own a Kevin plushie. I love it.

Gwen: o.o

Kevin: don't ask.

Warnings: Child abuse, Drug abuse, and probably a lot more goodies.

* * *

Kevin always felt useless. Even has a little kid, cowering in the corner of his parents apartment while they argued and screamed. Then when he was alone on the streets, and couldn't even keep a stray dog alive. He ended up killing and destroying everything he touched when he used his power, and without it, he was weak.

He hated being weak. He hated being looked down on, so he fought and kicked and screamed. He didn't want pity, because that was no better then disgust. He'd rather be hated them pitied.

So he became the monster his parents envisioned him to be, fighting gangs and living in the subway like an outcast. Then he met Ben. Then he betrayed his first friend, and became a real monster.

He could still remember staring at his reflection, horrified by what he had become. What child would not? All he had left was his stupid hair, hair he got from the parents who left him to die in the streets because he was a freak.

Then he remembered the null void and Arena, the only places he had ever belonged. A monster of destruction, a terror to all. He was made to fight, to kill and maim and destroy.

Then he met Ben again, and with him, Gwen. He was horrified by his feelings at first, thinking he would destroy her also. Of course, Gwen proved she was stronger then he thought, and both tried their hand at fixing him.

Ben gave up a long time ago, though. When Kevin had betrayed him, stabbed him in the back, and nearly killed him.

However, he clearly remembered his parents, everything. The fists, the curses, the hatred towards the freak of a son. They had wanted a perfect, handsome son who would turn the family around. Instead they got a monster.

They got Kevin.

* * *

Believe it or not this is the begining of a story. I've always been curious at Kevin's past and just why he was so messed up, so now i'm trying to act it out. It's probably a lot worse then the real thing, I like to torture Kevin.


	2. Beatings

Disclaimer: I don't own Ben ten, though I own a Kevin plushie. I love it.

Gwen: o.o

Kevin: don't ask.

Warnings: Child abuse, Drug abuse, and probably a lot more goodies.

Anyway, I'm picking off the story with Kevin being abandoned, and a bit into him on the streets in this chapter. Next, his childhood up to him mutating. Sorry for anyone who wants to hear about the void, but the plot bunnies attack me.

* * *

Kevin smiled, the five year old following behind his mother loyally. His mommy had been acting very odd, continuously looking behind her shoulder and shushing Kevin when he tried to talk to her. He just wanted to say he was sorry for frying the lights, he didn't know his mommy was afraid of the dark, and didn't mean to make Daddy yell at her. Kevin rubbed his side, where his father had kicked him.

He followed his mother into the subway, looking around. "Mommy?" He asked, tugging on her coat "Why're we here?" He didn't like this place, it was too crowded.

"Kevin, you need to listen to mommy" His mother crouched down, her blue eyes seeming to glow in the darkness. Kevin nodded "Stay here, baby, i'll be back soon, okay?" Kevin nodded again, his black hair bouncing up and down. His mother turned and walked away.

She didn't come back. The little boy sat by the pillar, ignoring the people rushing to get on the train. Finally someone stopped, and tried to talk to the little boy.

"You should go home, Sweety" The woman said, smiling kindly at the little boy. He shook his head.

"I'm waiting for my mommy. She promised she'd come back" The woman frowned, but didn't try again, hurrying on her way. She was too busy to deal with a child, alone or otherwise.

Kevin wasn't sure how long he had stayed in the subway, but eventually hunger drove him to stand up. He stumbled out of the subway, looking for his mom. He turned when someone put their hand on his shoulder, looking up at them.

"What's this little rat doing here?" A cold voice rang out, Kevin turned around, seeing what seemed to be three Thirteen year old boys, grinning at him arrogantly. Kevin backed up, his eyes wide. Today was just not his day, it seemed.

"Uh.." Kevin glanced around, putting his hands up "I'm just going home..." The five year old nodded exburantly, trying to find a place where he could run and hide. One of the boys advanced, picking him up by his collar. "Hey! Put me down you jerk!"

"Did you hear that, guys? This little ass insulted me. What do you say, do we teach him a lesson?" The other bos nodded, grinning malicously. Kevin squeaked, trying to get free. His eyes widened at the incoming fist. He stuck his hands out, shocking the boy, who dropped him with a yelp. The boy cursed, looking to the other two "Don't just stand there, get that little brat!"

Kevin might of gotten away, if his legs wheren't so short.


	3. Friend

Disclaimer: I don't own Ben ten, though I own a Kevin plushie. I love it.

Gwen: o.o

Kevin: don't ask.

Warnings: Child abuse, Drug abuse, and probably a lot more goodies.

Gwen: ... You're horrible to Kevin.

I know, Right?

Kevin: sighs Well, it could be worse. I could be like poor Gaara.

Oh, and sorry about the oc. She's important to the story, so try to bare with me. I sorry D:

* * *

Kevin let out a whimper, uncurling from his spot behind a trash can. He was beaten black and blue, one of his eyes was swollen so badly he couldn't even see out of it. It had been two years since his first beating besides someone other then his father, and this one had been a gift for his Seventh birthday.

It was night time, meaning he had been out for a few hours, not that the little kid understood this. He sat up, realieved none of his bones where broken. His daddy had broken his arm once after he had blown up the T.V. The first beating his leg had been broken by the punks.

Tears gathered in his eyes at the thought. He drew his knees up to his chest, feeling tears stinging his eyes. No, he wasn't supposed to cry. Monsters don't cry.

Especially not over getting hit.

No... never. He blinked back the tears, trying to ignore the pain has he drew himself up to his feet, the stinging pain in his bruised side over run with rage.

How could they...

He just wanted to be loved, he just wanted to have a family! He didn't ask for this! Enraged tears stung his eyes.

How could his mother tell him she loved him... when all she had ever done was hurt him?

He remembered the screaming, when he was just a baby sitting in the crib, holding onto the bars or wailing for his mother. His first memory was when he had been two, crying for his mother.

Mother had been ripped away by Daddy, and had done nothing, while Dad called him a freak. Mommy had just stared at him, and never comforted the screaming child.

Soft crying caught his attention, the mewls of a young animal. A kitten huddled by a trash can, soaked and obviously hungry. He approached her, crawling on his knees, and the kitten backed further into the trash can, fur puffed up, hissing.

Kevin frowned, reaching out "It's okay, I'm not gonna hurt ya" The kitten calmed and he placed a swollen hand on the drenched head, feeling the kitten shudder. He frowned, picking up the wet little creature, marveling at how tiny she was.

_But she's all alone... just like me._

Kevin frowned, pulling a slim jim he had stolen from his pocket, opening it and ripping it in half "I was saving Dis, but I think ya need it!" He offered the other half to the kitten, who daintly nibbled on it, while he chewed his half.

"What's your name? My names Kevin!"

"Mew!"

"Mew? That's a weird name! But okay" The little boy chewed happily, nodding, ignoring for a second that he was battered, that he was all alone on the streets of new york. He had... a friend.

... So yeah. This was originally much longer, but I cut out a bit of it so has not to make myself cry and so that I could actaully make you guys even more mad at me :) The next chapter will be up within a month or a week, I dunno, But hopefully soon.

Kevin: ... Mew?

Shut up.


End file.
